Just be friends?
by Horror Button
Summary: From an All girl private school comes Rukia who volunteered to go to a public, co-ed school as a little project whether girls excell better with or without the distraction of boys. That's when she meets Ichigo Kurosaki who happens to be the high school hear throb.. Ichiruki
1. Prelude

"Last one there pays for lunch!"

The black haired girl waved goodbye to her friend as she turned the corner smiling. She's the leader of the track and field team and prides herself on her academic achievements that gets her monthly stipends that she relies on to pay for her monthly bills when she spends her monthly allowance from Byakuya on extracurricular activities.

Byakuya has the means and connections that should never be crossed because everytime someone "tries" to prosecute Byakuya, witnesses suddenly disappear one by one. So, getting Rukia in an all girl private school was no problem whatsoever.

But sometimes that's not enough, so Rukia decides to apply to an experiment the all girl school she attend's to is conducting whether girls excel more when boys aren't around to bolster her University applications.

With a sly smile creeping upon her lips, Rukia takes a quick glance behind her, thinking to herself,_ That'll be the 4th free lunch this mon-wah!_

Thr raven haired girl crashes into a orange haired boy as she falls back, landing on her butt. Tables have been turned against Rukia as her friend Akane Runs past her, laughing victoriously."Seems like Rukia's paying for lunch!"

With a disgruntled sigh, _There goes my free lun-_

"Ah.. Are you okay?" The orange haired boy towers Rukia as he lends her a hand which she more than gladly took.

Once she stood up straight, Rukia dusts herself off and lets out a huff. "It's okay, it's okay..I'm okay!" Her attention darts back to Akane as she thinks to herself, _Akane isn't so far ahead... I might be able to catch up with her.._

"Well!" Rukia chirps, " It was nice meeting you an all, but I have to go! See you around!"

The Track and Field star waves goodbye as she sprints her way through the crowd towards the Chappy Cafe where her friend Akane waits for her.

Rukia Kuchiki: 15

Eye color: Violet

Hair color: Black

Occupation:Student, Captain of All girl Karakura prep Track and Field

* * *

"Bye Akane! Don't forget to meet me up tomorrow at my place!"

The black haired girl waved goodbye to her friend as she turned the corner smiling.

_Hmm... I wonder what type of class we're going to be assigned to... *sigh* I really hope it's not one of those boy crazy cla-_

"Rukia."

Rukia's eyes widen. It was her ex that stood before her. He was the one that broke her heart. The one that left her for someone else that his hard rock band deemed as the band's personal "Groupie"

Rukia glares at him, clenching her firsts. She hates it when he appears out of nowhere, as if he was stalking her.

"What do you want Hisagi?"

"Aww.. Don't be like that babe," Shuuhei chuckles as he walks towards her, "she's just a groupie of mine that happens to like my-"

"Well, I'm not a groupie..." Rukia mockingly tilts her head, "That's just too bad isn't it?"

"Heh, I always loved it when you play har-"

Rukia brushes past Shuuhei, "I'm not playing. We're done and don't plan on following me either cause you know what would happen..."

* * *

Through the bustling hallway where everyone was talking about the newly exchange students from a Private all girl school, Akane couldn't help but notice something...

"Rukia," Akane nudges her, "Check out the girl on the left...the one with the mole under her eye...She has been giving us the stink eye ever since we arrived..."

Rukia casually folds a stray strand of hair behind her ear, slowly she turns her head and lo and behold! The girl giving them the stink eye and continues to even when she sees Rukia looking at her. Though it doesn't bother her or Akane... It just makes them feel more revere...

With a cheeky smile she confidently turns her head towards Akane, "You know what that means right Akane?"

Akane butt bumps Rukia laughing, "We're gonna give her a reason to give us the stink eye!"

"Correct you are!" Rukia looks at her watch smiling, "We're going to be late for class! Hurry up!"

"Alright then!" Akane playfully slaps Rukia's butt laughing as she prances away, "I'll see you during lunch then!"

Rukia face palms giggling as she knocks on the door, preparing herself for a first impression. Everything Rukia does or say is the pure representation of her graduating class in an all girl private school. She'll be cursed if she misrepresents her school and fundings from Byakuya stops.

_"Quiet everyone!"_

_"Kyaaa! The sexy transfer student is here!"_

_"Keigo sit back down!"_

Rukia slowly opens the door, her violet eyes peered in as Misato opens the door smiling, "You must be Kuchiki san! Come, come right in..." Misato leads Rukia into the class room as everyone leers at her with narrow eyes, whispering and mumbling.

_Ha. The girl with the stink eye is in the same class as-eh? The guy I bumped into yesterday is here... _

"Kuchiki san," Misato nudges Rukia, "Please introduce yourself..."

"Ah! Right!" Rukia uneasily smiles as she clears her throat, "I'm Rukia Kuchiki. I'm from a private all girl school and I'm the captain of the track and field team. I'm humbled and thankful for everyone accepting me as a fellow classmate for the next few weeks... I apologize in advance if I happen to get in your way!"

Rukia bows as Misato chuckles, "Okay Kuchiki san... You'll be sitting next too..." her eyes look around as an orange haired boy catches her attention, "Kurosaki!"

"Eh?" the orange hair boy looked up, "What is it?"

_I guess he forgot..._

"Kuchiki san will be sitting next to you!" Misato nudges Rukia, whispering, "Go on now..."

The day goes on rather smoothly.. Well, as smoothly as it can get when Rukia is the mainly the one that answers the questions asked with ease as the girl eye with the mole under her eye glares at her and the guy sitting next to her isn't talking much either...

"Alright class!" Misato claps, "It's about to be lunch so I'll give you guys a few minutes to get ready while I sort some things out!"

Everyone in the class all break out in chatter as a bubbly orange haired girl bumbles her way towards Ichigo, "Kuorsakiii kun!"

Rukia shivers from the sound of the bubbly orange haired girl's pouting voice. It was something Rukia would never hear in the all girl private school she goes to. It'a all about academics and rough competition of smarts and intelligence.

"Rukiaaaaaa" Akane laughs as she peers into the room, "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming...Jeeze..." Rukia grabs her lunch as she sprints towards Akane, "I don't know why you're rush-"

Akane slyly grins at Rukia as she butt bumps her, "Who is that orange haired guy you're sitting next to?"

Rukia tips her head,"Eh?"

"Don't play dumb," Akane crams a cookie in her mouth as they walk outside and sit under a tree near by, "That orange haired boy...He could be your date to the Future Alumni ball!"

Future Alumni ball.

It's an extravagant ball where prospective University professors and deans search and recruit students they deem worthy of attending their university or just to check up on the progress of students and what to expect in the future, and it's just another excuse to dress all prim and proper.

"Does he have a thing for-"

"No he doesn't." Rukia quipped as she took a sip from her damaged juice box.

"How do you know?"

Rukia narrows her eyes as she looks at Akane, "There's this girl with large breasts that's all over his nuts..."

Akane bursts out in laughter as she looks at Rukia, "What?! How did you come to this conclusion?"

"All I heard from her today was, _Have you seen Kurosaki kun? Where's Kurosaki kun? I wonder what Kurosaki kun doing. Kurosaki kun! _You can't tell me she's not in love with him..."

"Wow..." Akane slowly munches on her cookie, "She seems a little obsessed huh?"

"Maybe... But don't get her wrong though.. She's REALLY pretty but she's really modest about it. She's also one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet too..."

"If she's all that, why isn't he going out with her?"

"I dunno... Maybe he's not looking for a relationship?"

"Well, what ever it is," Akane dusts herself off, "You better find someone to go with cause the Future Alumni ball is this coming Sunday and you don't want to go alone..."

"Why not?" Rukia got up as she tails Akane, "It's not like I have to bring-"

"You'll look like a wallflower. No one wants to talk to a wallflower when they have other people who seem more inviting... Unless..." Akane nudges Rukia mischieviously, notioning her the obivious choice that might not be so obivious to Rukia.

Rukia arches her eyebrow, "Unless what?"

"Unless you're willing to bring Shu-"

"No. I moved on... Come on, lunch is going to end soon, let's go."

Akane shrugs Rukia off as they both went off to their classes while Rukia thinks to herself, _Hmm... I wonder what Shuuhei is-no. I shouldn't worry about what he's doing. He was the jerk that cheated on me. Grrr.. Just thinking of him gets me so-so-so-agh!_

"Okay! I have a group project I want to assign you guys..." Misato happily exclaimed while, everyone groans and complains as Rukia looks ahead with eager eyes.

Rukia has always been the one that looked forward for projects and papers-All to make Byakuya proud of calling her his only pride.

"Look at the person on her left and say hi to your partner because I will be assigning you guys cities in Japan your group will be doing a report on that will be due next week friday..."

Rukia looks at her left and sees Ichigo, returning a look, frowning.

_Jeeze... If he doesn't want me to work him, he could have at least spoken up..._

"Ah! Kurosaki san and Kuchiki san! You'll be getting... Edo Japan!"

A grin forms on Rukia's face cause she knows she did a paper on Edo Japan. She has this down pat without even having to try.

"So." Ichigo scoots right over, peering over towards Rukia, "What do you have in mind?"

"I did think I did a paper on this and aced it... So I think we can add some stuff to make it better.. We could also go to the Edo Museum for the live kabuki they have every Friday..." Rukia looks up smiling, "What do you think?"

"Sure it sounds-"

"Ohohoh," Rukia excitingly interjects, "maybe you can come over to-no.. I have practice today... Maybe tomorrow? Yes! Tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow you can come over my place with some information on Edo after school so we can work on it together.."

"Don't you think we're biting off more than we can chew?"

"No... When we're done with the whole project we'll dwindle it down so it seems like a simple yet complex paper."

"Okay.. Okay.." Ichigo face palms, _She's so damn weird..._

"If you have any questions on what we're going to-"

"Why did you you sign up for the whole transfer student experiment?"

"Eh?" Rukia slightly tips her head, "What-" Rukia boinks herself chuckling when Ichigo's finally sinked in, "I signed up for the "experiment" so when I apply to Universities I had something unique to add to my activities I've done...What about you? What's this about-"

"RUUKIAAAA!"

Rukia's eyes widen. She knew who was screaming her name.

"Shuuhei." Rukia coldly mumbled when everyone else peers out the window. The the guys began to ask each other who the hell this guy was while the girls swoon over his "bad" boy image.

"You know that tool." Ichigo asked intrigued.

"Yeah... Excuse me for a second..." Rukia quickly leaves as she bolts outside, confronting Shuuhei.

"What are you doing here Shuuhei?"

Shuhei pulls Rukia by her waist towards him laughing, "I'm here to pick up my babe from this lame sch-"

"First and foremost," Rukia disgustingly shoves Shuuhei off of her, "I broke up with you. There's nothing between us."

"Aww..." Shuuhei grabs Rukia's hand, sweetly swaying them, "Don't be like that babe.. You know you like the bad boy..."

"No. No I don't." Rukia jerks Shuuhei's hands off, glaring at him, "Not when you cheated on me... To think I actually trusted you with you said you had to practice with your band when you were clearly making out with that floozy.."

Shuuhei laughs, "Wait! Half of that statement is true! Sometimes when I tell you that, I really am practicing with my band..."

Rukia folds her arms, "The other times then?"

"She's just a groupie.." Shuuhei replied in a relaxed tone, "You know, the girl that thinks she's part of the band, but used when there isn't anything to do..."

"Well, that's tough isn't it? I'm not a "groupie" that can be used when there isn't anything to do..."

A sly grin appears on Shuuhei's face, "I love it when you play hard to get... It just makes you more the-"

"Oi! Kuchiki!" Ichigo came running towards her, "Is there a problem?"

Shuuhei's eyes darkened, "Who is he? Is he your new boyfriend?"

"No. I'm not," Ichigo interjected, "Why don't you just leave her alone so I don't have to punch you in the face and get reprimanded for-"

Rukia pushes Ichigo away, "I can handle him on my own." She clears her throat as she politely addresses Shuuhei, "Hisagi san... Please leave right now before I make some calls that will result in an missing person alert..."

Shuuhei turns pale because he knows who Rukia is talking about. After all, Byakuya has "connections" that can get things done without having to lift a finger.

"Fine." Shuuhei grins at Rukia, "I'll catch you later babe..."

Rukia facepalms the moment Shuuhei turns around and leaves on his motorcycle while all the other girls swoon over Shuuhei.

_"Did you see him!?"_

_"He's such a bad boy!"_

_"Soooo Hot!"_

_"Can you believe she left him?!"_

"You okay?"

"Eh?" Rukia looks up, "Oh! Right...you came running out..." Rukia lets out a sigh, "Yeah.. I'll be fine... no worries..."

_I really hope this is the last I'll see of that jerk..._

"Rukiaaaaaa!" Akane happily squeals as she peers inside the room, "Hurry up! We're going to be late!" (Kurosaki! You are so damn lucky you and Inoue are going out!)

"Okay, okay.. I'm coming, I'm coming..." Rukia quickly packs her things as she takes a quick look at Ichigo, "Don't forget to do some research Kurosaki!"

Ichigo grunts while Rukia prances out the door with Akane as they head towards their own track and field at thier all girl private school.

"Rukiaaa.." Akane sweetly cooed, "I saw what happened outside..."

Rukia sports an innocent smile, "I have no idea what you're talking about dear Akane..."

"That jerk of an ex came by screaming your name...But...That was until that orange haired guy came to your-"

"If your going to say what I think you're going to say.. The answer is no."

"Eh?" Akane pouts with her brown bubbly eyes, "You don't even know what I'm going to say..."

"What was it then?" Rukia rummages through her bag.

With a cheeky smile, Akane looks away, "I don't wanna say."

"It's because it's exactly what I think you would have said."

"Pft, just pass me the chocolate.."


	2. Champion Chain

**-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-**

_ugh...what time is- 5 A.M.?! Pft! SNOOZE!_

**-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-**

_*SIGHS* 5:15?! SNOOZE!  
_

_..._

_..._

_**-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-**_

_Ugh- 1:45?!_

_Shoot! Shoot! I'M LATE! I'M LA-_

Rukia rubs her eyes and looks at her cellphone and face palms.

10 text messages from Akane.

Akane.

_Rukiaaaa I'm waiting... 7:00_

_Hurry up! 7:04_

_I'm seriously going to leave! 7:08_

_I'm not going to wait for you. 7:10_

_I'm going to leave without you! 7:15_

_I'm walking away right now! 7:18_

_Any second... 7:20_

_I'm seriously leaving right now! 7:23_

_:( I'll see you at school... 7:30_

_Hahaha! You're either going to love me or hate me cause I'm coming over with that orange haired boy~ 12:30_

Rukia face palms as she rubs her face, _Why Akane... Why?_

Letting out a lazy huff, she rolls off her bed and gets ready for the day.

After a few hours of cleaning the house and getting her papers ready, her cell phone vibrates.

Akane

_Rukiiiaaaa! We're coming right now! Don't forget to tell me about what Happens when I leave you with him! :) 3:03_

Rukia plops down on her couch and makes herself comfortable as she nestles her head onto the pillow on the couch._  
_

She began to slowly slip away...

* * *

The sound of the school bell rang as the students all break out in chatter and gossip. Akane on the other hand, she had a mission to accomplish.

Get Rukia a date for the Future Alumni Ball.

Happily prancing down the hallway towards Rukia's assigned room, Akane slowly peers inside... Scanning the room for an oran-

"Oi! You!" Akane loudly whispers, "You with the orange hair!"

Breaking away from the conversation he was having with the bubbly brown haired girl, he looks at the direction of the voice confused.

"HUH?"

With a cheeky smile, Akane confidently walks right in with her head held high, "I'm here to take to Rukia's place..."

"Rukia?" Orihime quietly mumbles as she tilts her head at Ichigo, "Why are you going to her place?"

Chuckling uneasily as he scratches his signiture orange hair, "I'm suppose to go to her place so we can work on the project we were given yesterday.."

Orihime pouts as she looks away, "Go. I don't need you.. I have Tatsu-"

"Come on Orihime.." Ichigo quietly coaxed, "I promise to call you tonight..."

Letting out a soft sigh, she turns around and holds his hands, "Promise?"

"Promise."

The mere sight of Ichigo speaking to Orihime nearly made Akane want to puke-but! Being a student from All girl Karakura prep, Akane has to keep her compure because she represents everything that is All girl Karakura prep.

"I don't have all day..." Akane taps on her watch, "Hurry up!"

Letting out a sigh Orihime sends a glare to Akane as she kisses Ichigo on the cheek, "Remember to call me tonight okay?"

A smile and a nod was all that was needed as he turned around and headed towards Akane who stuck her tongue at Orihime beofre leaving.

"So." Akane casually spoke as they walked out of school, "It seems like you and Rukia re friends now huh?"

"Well, Kuchiki isn't really a friend.. I don't know her that well to consider her as a fri-"

"So," Akane interupted, "You seem like a decent guy... Are you busy this sunday?"

"What?!" Ichigo looked at Akane mortified. Was she trying to hit on him?

"This Sunday? Are you busy cause Rukia is in a need of a date for the Future Alumni Ball our school is hosting..."

"Future Alumni Ball?" Ichigo dead panned. "What's his Future Alumni Ball all about?"

Stuffing a cookie in her mouth, "It's basically a extravagant ball where prospective University professors and deans search and recruit students they deem worthy of attending their university or just to check up on the progress of students and what to expect in the future..."

...

Laughter was what Ichigo earned from Akane when he had nothing to say.

"Yup," Akane smiles, "That's how much we care about our education... Plus... Would you like to go with Rukia as friends to the Ball?"

_Go as friends?_

"I'll think about it..."

* * *

_Vaccination of rebellion._  
_Smell the dead roses_  
_Numb yourself_  
_with limitless time-_

The door bell rings.

_Stupid Shuuhei and his stupid songs..._

Rukia rubs her eyes, as she mumbles, "Who is it?"

"It's Kurosaki."

Rukia yawns as she walks towards the door, "Right..." she opens the door and sees Ichigo and only Ichigo.

"Eh?" Rukia peers around Ichigo, "Didn't Akane bring you-"

Slowly walking in, Ichigo looks around the Chappy decorated room and lets out a huff. "Kuchiki," Ichigo plops down on the couch in front of her, "Where's the pa-"

Rukia proudly points at her laptop, "I Aced it too.."

Ichigo grabs a hole of Rukia's laptop and chuckles, I guess we can just turn it-"

"No!" Rukia looked at Ichigo moritfied, "We can't do that. Turning in something you already got graded on can't be graded again..."

He face palms, "It's already finished. Why fix something when it's not broken?"

Rukia glares at Ichigo, "It's the principle of things..."

Ichigo laughs, "The Principle of things?"

"Yeah. You have to be honest with yourself. You need to follow the rules-"

"Fine, fine, fine..." Ichigo leans back on the couch, "What else did you have in mind for this project."

"The Edo museum on Friday cause they have live action Kabuki on Fridays..." Rukia looks up, "Are you up for it?"

"Sure, sure, sure..." Ichigo looks around, "Anything else?"

Rukia sifts through her papers and lets out a huff, "That's about-" Her PS3 catches her attention...

"Oi, Kurosaki..." Rukia walks towards her PS3 with a cheeky smile she whips out Tekken, "You up for a challenge?"

A grin appears on Ichigo's face cause let's face it, no guy turns down video games."You bet."

Rukia turns the PS3 on as she chucks a controller towards Ichigo, "You're player 2."

"Pass me your controller."

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna be player 1."

"No. It's house rules. Who ever lives here makes the choices. I live here. I make the choices." Rukia smiles as he sticks out her tongue, "Choose your character."

Ichigo chuckles, "Panda? Really?"

Rukia shoots a glare at Ichigo, mocking him, "Jin? Really-wait!"

She runs into her room as she come bursting out in a plastic gold chain with a plastic golden charm reading, Champion.

Ichigo bursts out in laughter, "What the hell is it?!"

Rukia playfully scoffs as she grabs her controller and plops on the couch, "It's the champion chain.. When ever a few of my track and field friends come over we play a few rounds of random games. Who ever wins the most games gets the champion chain, bragging rights and the winner can make others shower them with compliments and praises..."

"So." Ichigo looks at Rukia slyly, "If I win against you in Tekken, does it mean I get the champion chain?"

Rukia confidently scoffs, "It's impossible for you to win against me..."

"We'll see about that!"

And the games begin.

Ichigo was all into the game while Rukia? Rukia just plays like she normally does... with the occasional shit talking.

"Ohohohohoh! What was all that about Kurosaki?! Oh! Capture! What now!?"

"Shut up!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait for it... BAM! HA!" Rukia rings Ichigo out, laughing like a mad man as she hovers above him with her arms wide open, mercilessly taunting him, "What now Kurosaki?!"

Ichigo glares at Rukia who hovers above him laughing and taunting him,"OOOOHHHH! You got owned by a girl!"

"One more round"

Rukia shrugs laughing, "One more round? I guess you've haven't learned your lesson huh?"

Ichigo rolls his eyes scoffing, "I'm taking the chain away from you."

"Just choose your character already."

With that said and done. Ichigo began to pound away on the buttons.

"Look! Look! Look at that!" Ichigo was actaully winning against Rukia who was trying to get a hit in only to be cornered by Ichigo who was manically pushing buttons.

**K.O!**

"HA!" Ichigo extends his arm laughing, "The chain!"

Rukia lets out a sigh as she takes the chain off, "Next time Kurosaki... Next time-Oh!" Rukia attempts to snatch the Chain back but fails to since Ichigo already grabed it and triumphantly wears it.

"Tomorrow is the Champion Chain marathon!" Rukia angrily pouted.

Ichigo stares at Rukia stupidly, "Champion Chain marathon? What he hell is that?"

"My friends from the track and Field team have a game night where we all play games to decide who gets the Champion chain... So. you can't take the Champion Chain cause I'll be needing it."

"Then they'll have to challenge me for it then..."

An evil glint shined upon Rukia's eyes, _So he wants to challenge us eh? _

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll speak to Akane about this and-" A cheeky smile forms on Rukia's face the moment her stomach started to grumble, "It's late... you wanna grab a bite? I know this little quaint Okonomiyaki stall near by that's always open late..."

"Nah...I actually have to go home and call Ori-"

"Come on! I think I can get you a free Okonomiyaki.. I'm a frequent customer of his since I don't do much cooking..."

Ichigo looks at this watch and shrugs, "Sure.. How far is it?"

"It's just a couple of clocks down the street..." Rukia grabs her coat, "He doesn't close till late so it's a perfect midnight snack..."

"Right..." Ichigo stuffs his hands in his pockets as they both began to walk, "Who was that guy?"

"Eh?" Rukia looks at Ichigo oddly, "What guy?"

"The guy that was screaming your name yesterday..."

"Oh! You mean the cheating two faced backstabbing jerkface?" Rukia coldly responded, slightly startling Ichigo.

"I suppose you don't want to talk about-"

"It's up ahead!" Rukia quickly adverted confrontation as she ran towards the Okonomiyaki stall. Ichigo tailed her.

Rukia takes a good whiff of the Okonomiyaki smiling, "It smells sooo good Satome san!"

Satome whole heartily laughs, "Rukia chan! Hows it been? I haven't seen you since forever..."

"I've been busy with home-"

"Is he your new boyfriend?" Satome points at Ichigo as Rukia bursts out in laughter, "Noooo... He's just my partner for this group project in school..."

"Oh? What happened to Shu-"

"I'll have the usual and," Rukia cuts off Satome who understands when she does this. After all, Okonomiyaki stalls don't pop up out of nowhere...

Rukia nudges Ichigo, "Make your order."

"I'll have everything... Make it spicy..."

"Oh?" Satome looks at Rukia with a sly grin, "Rukia chan.. Your man likes it spicy...Are you spicy enough for him?"

He laughs as he began to quickly cook up their Okonomiyaki.

Ichigo slightly blushes as Rukia face palms laughing, "Satome san!"

"Alright, alright...two orders of Okonomiyaki coming up!"

"Ah.. Sorry about that.."Rukia faces Ichigo, "He likes to tease me like that..."

"Yeah.. No problem..." Ichigo looks at his watch and taps it, _Ah... I'll call her later on..._

"_Rukia chaaannn!_" Satome sweetly cooed, "Here's the two free Okonomiyakis!"

Rukia giggles as she takes the Okonomiyaki, "Thank you Satome san!"

"No need.. Just promise me you'll come and visit more often!"

"Promise!"

"Ha! I'll tell that to Satome san when I have time to visit him..." Rukia stops as she lets a huff, "Well Kurosaki! This is where we will be parting! See you tomorrow!"

They both wave goodbye as Rukia happily prances away towards her house.

But she stopped.

The strumming of guitar strings hummed quietly...

_Is it possible for you to love me?_

_Like the way you use to?_

_After all i did to you_

_I broke your heart-_

"Shuuhei." Rukia callously called out, "Singing me a song won't work on me again..."

"But you didn't hear-"

"I don't want to hear anything from you." Rukia starts to walk, "Why don't you go back to the the groupie? I'm pretty sure she's waiting for you with legs wide open."

"Come on..." Shuuhei firmly grabs onto Rukia's shoulder, "I'm serious right now... I really want to-"

Rukia chuckles as she slowly peels Shuuhei's hand off her shoulder, "If you were serious you wouldn't have made out with her now would you?"

"I told you she was a groupie! There's no-"

"Save the sob story for someone who cares... Now, if you'll excuse me," Rukia moves away from Shuuhei, "I have class tomorrow..."

She walks way, leaving Shuuhei alone with his guitar.

_Stupid lousy jerk face just wants a moan and a groan..._

The following morning was an awkward somber one while Rukia and Akane walk quietly with one another to school which was very out of character for both Akane and Rukia since they are, basically best friends.

"Akane..." Rukia sadly broke the silence as they walk towards School, "I have some bad news..."

Akane arches her eyebrow, "What is it"

"It has to do with the boy in my class..."

"What about it?"

"I lost it Akane..."

Akane's eyes widen in surprise, "No.. You didn't..."

"I-I-I don't- It just went by so fast! I-I-Just don't know..." Rukia face palms as Akane hugs her, whispering, "It's okay, it's okay.." Akane quietly comforted, "You know what we have to do now right?"

"Yes..." Rukia sniffles, "I know..."

"Good...We must now face him head on... Challenge him again so we can get back that Champ chain..."

Rukia nods, "I know.."

Akane loosens her hold on Rukia as she gently places her hands on her cheeks, softly,"Don't disappoint us now..."

A nod was all that was needed to pull Rukia up as she gathers her strength, tells Akane to meet her up after lunch and walks right into her class with her head held high. Her confidence that day has never been any higher than that.

Just as Rukia sat in her seat next to Ichigo, Rukia whips out her chappy stationary, quickly scribbling a message a few minutes before class starts she quickly passes a note to Ichigo.

_My Place. After school. Bring the chain._

Rukia intensively watched Ichigo from the corner of her eye as he shakes his head grinning while scribbling on the chappy paper then quickly sending it back before Misato (the teacher) notices.

**Nah, I'm quite happy with the chain.**

_Pft. You're just afraid I might beat you and win it back. Loser._

**Bitch! I'll show you who the loser is after I win against you AGAIN.**

_Whatever. My place after school. Be there with the chain._


	3. Detour

It's not one sided Ichihime. It takes time for the relationship to develop.

Read and review makes me happy! :)

* * *

The school bell rings, signifying the end of the school day and the cue for students to break out in chatter and gossip. But, for Rukia, a school day in Karakura High doesn't end until...

"Ichigooo~"

A bubbly voice comes cooing for that orange haired boy sitting next to Rukia.

That sweet sugar coated voice sent slight shivers down Rukia spine as she quickly packed her things before she sent a quick glance at Ichigo, whispering to him. "You better bring that chain."

A mischievous smile was returned as he playfully scoffs, "Just get the game ready when I come over..."

Rolling her eyes Rukia happily watches the door, waiting, just waiting for that...

"Rukiaaaaa~"

Akane.

All it took was for Akane to peer right in, sweetly cooing Rukia's name as Rukia happily bumbled her way toward Akane. The walk back home was like any other walk Rukia has with Akane. Akane would make fun of Rukia and her obsession with Chappy, and Rukia would make fun of how Akane eats cookies like a squirrel.

But there was something that felt different about this walk.

It didn't seem _right._

Rukia and Akane couldn't help but feel as if they were being followed.

Could it be Shuuhei trying to reconnect with Rukia?

No... Shuuhei doesn't let off an ominous vibe...

Well, who ever it was-Rukia and Akane didn't want to risk turning their heads back so instead they look at one another and simultaneously nodded thier heads.

"Detour?"

"Pft,"Akane lazy flicks her wrists. "Of course... But since I'm taking the longer route to your place..." Akane's eyes darken the moment a smirk crept onto her face. "I bet I'll make it to your place before you..."

With a swift slap on the ass, Akane sprints to the left laughing victoriously, leaving Rukia face palming as she too sprinted towards the oposite direction, taking a short detour from her regular route back home.

"CHAPPY!" Rukia happily squeals one she hears Chappy pawing at the door since Rukia did come home late and Chappy hasn't been feed. But! Rukia always has a remedy for times like this.

Gently opening the door, Chappy angrily looks up at Rukia whimpering. He's hungry and Rukia gives him an uneasy smile as she scoops him up and drops her bag on the table. She has Chappy in her arms right now as she rummaged through her fridge, looking for the bundle of grapes she bought a few days back-

Her celll phone vibrated.

It was a text from Akane.

_Me and the girls decided it was be better if you fought for the Champion chian on your own. So we're changing our Champion Chain marathon to Saturday. Have fun with Orange! 3:53_

A face palm was the appropriate gesture Rukia made. Why can't Akane face the fact that Rukia doesn't mind going to the Future Alumni alone?

Letting out a huff, Rukia sets up the PS3 and made sure there was enough snacks to last through the-

_*knock-knock*_

"Oi! Kuchiki! I got the Chain!"

Rukia proudly prances her way towards the door. She was determined to get that prized Champ chain back.

Swinging the door open, Rukia stands up tall, smiling with her head held up high, she speaks, "You got the chain?"

Stuffing his hands in his messenger bag he pulls out the famed, "Champion Chain."

"Let's get this over with."

And so, the shit talking begins. The random flinging of junk food around and taunts of who has more, "skills" in button mashing and who will reign supreme after a massive butt whipping-needless to say, it's been more than an hour and no progress has been made.

Letting out a sigh as she plops back down on the couch, "Just give me the chain..."

"Nah...I'm taking a liking to the gaudy chain..." Ichigo flaunts the champ cain victoriously. "Plus, I'm aching for a praise right now..."

His eye brow arches once Rukia sends him a glare. She knew what he meant.. She just hates the fact that she told them what owning the Champion chain entails.

"Kurosaki san... You're the manliest japanese boy with natural orange hair.." Rukia sweetly sugar coated as she batter her thick eye lashes, "Infact, you are the prettiest boy I've ever-"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa... Hold on." Ichigo narrows his eyes. "Boys aren't pretty."

Pouting, "Why not? Boys can be pretty. I've seen many pretty boys-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

...

"Fine." Her violet eyes dart up at him, "One more game, one more game that'll decide who gets the champ chain..."

Shaking his head, he laughs at Rukia, "Bring it on Kuchiki..."

With a sly smile, Rukia happily pranced her way towards the PS3 with a game she was sure to win at.. After all, if Ichigo refuses to play this game he therefore forfeits the chain-thusly making Rukia the clear owner of the Champ Chain.

Though for Ichigo, he noticed something was wrong when Rukia brought out odd looking mats that acted as-No. This can't be.. Rukia can't be setting up-

"DDR!"

Ichigo almost face faltered. He stared at Rukia who looked at him with a Chummy smile. The game was already set and ready. All they had to do was choose the song they will have a dance off with.

"No." Ichigo folded his hands as he looked away, "There is no way in hell am I going to dance-"

"Oh?" Rukia mischievously nudges him on the side, "Are you saying you forfeit? Loser..."

_Loser?!_ Ichigo thought to himself as a pulse broke, _I'll show her who the loser is!_

His eyes narrowed as it darkens, "Choose the song Kuchiki..."

With a chummy smile Rukia pranced to the mat, choosing the girliest song from the selection of music the game offered.

Candy by Riyu Kosaka was chosen.

Ichigo's fate has been sealed. He can't protest against the music. If he does he forfeits the Champion chain and Ichigo isn't going to let that happened.

So, letting out a deep huff, he walks towards the mat as player 2, defending this position as the champion as Rukia giggles to herself.

_I've played DDR countless times with the girls... Prepare to lose Kurosaki!_

Game on.

The song begins and Ichigo is completely into the game. He was determine to keep that chain- and Rukia?

Heh, Rukia has something else instored for him as she quickly left her pad and darted straight to her room without Ichigo noticing since he was so focused on the game.

Infact, he was so focused on the game he didn't realize Rukia was just standing there, with her camera, recording his every move as if he was enjoying his time...

"Oi! Kurosaki!" Rukia slightly chuckles as she holds onto the camera, "Say hi to your future fans!"

"Wha?" His eyes dart up at Rukia who is holding the camera smiling. "Say hi!"

Ichigo's face turned red the moment Rukia ran off up stairs laughing. He sure as hell won't let Rukia go with that embarrassing video of him playing DDR.

"You're going to be an intenet sensation Kuro-ah!"

Ichigo grabs ahold of Rukia's slender legs, refusing to let go, he growls, "Oh no you don't! Give me that camera!"

Laughing like a mad man, Rukia carefully pulls out her camera."Fine, fine, FINE. Just let go of my leg and I'll delete it...Jeeze..."

Giving Rukia the uneasy look, Ichigo loosens his hold only to have Rukia laugh at him as she quickly quiped, "I lied." before she dashes up to her room as Ichigo tailed her.

"Kuchiki!" Ichigo yelled as he tackled Rukia before she had a chance to get into her room.

He now has her pinned to the ground as they look face to face. They have a good amount of space between each other and all that's running through Ichigo's mind was that damned video Rukia took of him.

"Delete that video..." He breathed down her neck.

With the slightlest of smiles, Rukia clears her throat, "Give me the champ chain and I'll delete the video."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo scoffs, "Give you the champ chain? Pft-"

"We'll it seems like you're going to be an internet sen-"

"Fine, fine, fine..." Ichigo reluctantly removes the champ chain and hands it to Rukia, "Here. Now delete that video."

Quickly snatching the Champ chain from Ichigo's hand Rukia keeps her word and deletes the video.

"There. Are you happy now?" Rukia playfully pouts. "You've deprived the world of laughter... I hope you're proud of that..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Heavily exhaling, he gets off of Rukia and whips out his cellphone.

7 missed calls from Lil' Hime

He face palms."Shit."

"Eh?" Rukia looks at Ichigo, tilting her head, "What now? I deleted the video..."

Stuffing his cellphone into his back pocket, Ichigo simply replies, "Nothing.. I'm gonna head home... I gotta call-"

"Lil Hime~" Rukia taunts as she laughs. "You call your girlfriend "lil hime?"

A glare was sent towards a laughing Rukia. "She wanted to be called lil hime.."

Opening one eye, Rukia smiles at him as she nudges him, "Does she make you watch chick flicks with her?"

Making sure Rukia isn't recording or anything, he quietly mumbles, "Yes...Yes he does.."

"YOU'RE WHIPPED!" Rukia squeals as she bursts out in laughter, "You are so whipped!"

"I'm not whipped!" Ichigo angrily retorted back, "I'm suppose to keep her happy! I'm her boyfriend!"

Shaking her head, Rukia simply responded. "Her whipped boyfriend to be exact.."

Ichigo face palms as he groans. "Whatever you say... I'll see you tomorrow Kuchiki..."

He grabs his backpack as he heads out the door with Rukia trailing after him.

"Remember, bring money tomorrow cause we're going to go to the Edo Museum!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.." Ichigo casually waves, "Later Kuchiki..."

* * *

-0-

* * *

Trudging against the cold cement ground up the stairs under the white moon, Ichigo knocks on the door. Waiting for Yuzu's cherry sweet voice telling everyone she'll get the door.

The sound of locks being unlocked and the scent of curry seeps through the almost tight creveses of the door. Though the door remains closed- which only meant one thing.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo turns the door knob as he pushes his way...

"ICHIGOOO! YOU ARE LATE FOR DIN-"

A punch to the face solved that daily intrusion of Isshin as Ichigo casually strolls right in, giving a nod to his twin sisters.

Yuzu, being one of them, pouts at the sudden hostile scene. "I really wish you guys stop hurting each other like that..."

"Don't worry about them Yuzu." Karin casually responds as she hands Yuzu her bowl, "Seconds please."

Ignoring the old man known as his father, Ichigo strolls right on over towards the dinner table, "Smells great Yuzu.."

A warm smile formed on Yuzu's face as she pours a bowl of Curry for Ichigo. "I know. I made it."

"Inoue san called us again..." Karin's eyes narrowed. "She keeps calling us, asking us if we knew where you were..."

Letting out a sigh, Ichigo takes the bowl of curry handed to him. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'll go call her when I get up stairs.."

The teen then trudged up the stairs as he trudges into his room, closing the door behind him. He takes a good look at his cell phone as he places his bowl of curry on his desk.

_7 missed called from lil hime... I should really stop puting my phone on vibrate..._

He plops down on his chair as he leans back and calls his "lil hime." as he thinks to himself._  
_

_Should I go with Kuchiki to her alumni ball thing?_


	4. Edo Museum I

Sorry about the delay. I had some stuff that needed to be tended to. Well here it is! This will be continued in the next chapter.

Read and Review makes me a happy cookie!

:3

* * *

"So?" Akane nudges her violet eyed friend as she digs for the packet of cookies in her bag. "How did the challenge go?"

With the slightest of grins, Rukia triumphantly pulls out the Champion Chain. "He had no choice but to give me the Chain..."

A bright grin flashes Akane's face once Rukia pulled out her chain. "Did anything special happen between you and-"

"No."

"Aww come on, you can always-"

"No."

"You-"

"No."

Akane pouts as she playfully pushes Rukia. "I though we were friends..."

"We are friends." Rukia simply repiles.

"But friends tell each other secrets..." Akane pouts. "Am I not your friend?"

"I do tell you about my secrets..."

An eye brown arches once Akane's eyes narrows. "Why won't you tell me about your relations with that orange haired boy?"

Letting out a sigh, "There's no secret between me and him. He's just a classmate for the next few weeks..."

Rolling her eyes, Akane lets out a huff, mumbling, _"If that orange haired guy doesn't bring up the Ball, you'll be the odd one out..."_

"Hm?" Rukia tilts her head, "What did you say?"

"I said we're going to be late if we walk this slow... So." Akane swiftly slaps Rukia's ass as she triumphantly laughs and sprints ahead, "I'll see you during lunch!"

* * *

-0-

* * *

Letting out a huff, Rukia faces the classroom door that's filled with laughter and cheer- it was a few minutes before class after all..

But the moment Rukia pushes the door open, someone was in her seat next to Ichigo.

It was Orihime. The school's _idol _that happens to be Ichigo's girlfriend. She sits in Rukia's seat and makes herself comfortable while she's at it. Everything Orihime needs for the day is already on her desk.

"Nya!" Orihime folds her arms pouting, "Why can't you go to the Edo Museum some other time?"

"It's for the class project..." Ichigo sighs as he scratches his signiture orange hair. "I'll have plenty of time to be with you to-What about this. Tomorrow night, we'll have dinner together..."

A squeal of delight bursts from Orihime's mouth as she hugs onto Ichigo, "What time?"

"I'll pick you-"

Hesitantly walking up to her seat, Rukia clears her throat, "Um... I think you're in the wrong seat..."

Innocent bubbly eyes look up at Rukia as Orihime cheerfully pips, "I was thinking we could trade seats. You can sit where I sat..." Orihime points at the seat that's conveniently located behind the girl who gives Rukia the stink eye.

"Oh.. Okay?" Rukia's attention quickly darts towards Ichigo as she slowly pulled out the famed Champion Chain as she whispers to him, "I'm aching for a praise right now."

Muffled chuckles was what Rukia earned the moment he saw the chain. He knows what the Champion Chain entails. He just doesn't like passing out compliments like candy-especially infront of Orihime.

"I'll do that later.." Ichigo quickly whispers back, "After school when we go to the Edo Museum..."

Rolling her eyes, Rukia stuffs her Chain back as a smirk forms on her lips and whispers to him, "You are so whipped."

A glare was sent from Ichigo while Rukia turned around on her heels and headed towards the seat behind the girl with the stink eye who had something to say to Rukia.

"So you're the captain of All girl Karakura prep track and field..." She rudely stated.

An eye brow arches once Rukia seats herself. "Yes.. Why are you ask-"

"The name is Ryō Kunieda..." Ryo examines Rukia from head to toe, scoffing. "If you haven't heard, MY Track and Field team has a game against your team next week..."

The hostility from Ryo's voice was felt. Rukia knew it was a tactic so, instead of smack talking back, Rukia decided to "kill" her with kindness.

"That sounds like fun!" Rukia happily chirps with a bright smile. "I really hope your team prepared themselves because..." Rukia's eyes darkens as her voice lowers, "You wouldn't want to lose so shamefully...But!" The bright smile returns on Rukia's face along with her happily chirpy voice, "May the best team win!"

Ryō rolls her eyes as she turns around mumbling to herself, _"She better-"_

The sound Misato walking alerted everyone in the room as they all calmed down and went to their seats. Though, the moment Misato walked in she noticed something was-ah!

It was Orihime. She's in Rukia's seat.

"Inoue san." Misato pushes up her glasses, "You're in Kuchiki's san's seat..."

In her sweet cherry voice, "Kuchiki san asked if we could change seats. Right Kuchiki san?"

Eyes were now all focused in on Rukia who simply shrugs, "It doesn't matter where I sit..."

"But Kuchiki san and Kurosaki san are both project partners..." Misato huffs as she rubs her face, "Inoue san... Please return back to your seat..."

With pouting brown eyes, Orihime reluctantly packs her things without breaking the innocent act as does Rukia who lets out a huff.

_Why are they making such a big deal out of nothing? *sighs* I guess it is true.. Boys are certainly a distraction from studies..._

After switching seats with Orihime, note passing between Ichigo and Orihime was initiated which bothered Rukia a little because she was the one Ichigo would give the letter to first to pass down to Orihime. It was a tedious way to communicate Rukia found annoying.

"Oi, Kurosaki.." Rukia quietly whispers, "Why don't you wait until lunch to talk to her?"

Quickly passing a note to Rukia, Ichigo whispers back, "She likes to pass notes to me.."

Face palming once she passes the note on, Rukia shakes her head, "Soooo whipped."

"I'm not whipped!" Ichigo quickly snapped. "I'm making her happy..."

"Sure Kurosaki..." Rukia smiles with a big grin. "Sure."_  
_

* * *

-0-

* * *

Once the class broke out in chatter in laughter, it was lunch and it wasn't lunch with out...

"RUKIAAAAA" Akane's head peers inside the room sporting nothing but a smile on her face, "Hurrrrryyy up! We have much to discussssssss!"

Happy to hear a familiar voice calling for her, Rukia prances her way towards Akane, leaving behind Orihime who swoons over Ichigo. Akane rolls her eyes before she walks out wth Rukia.

"So!" Akane happily chirps once she pulls out her small packet of cookies, "Did you hear?"

Rukia stuffs her hand in the packet of cookies Akane offered her as she tilts her head, "Hear about what?"

"The competition." Akane slowly munched on her cookie. "We're going against this school next week Thursday."

"Yeah... I heard from the girl with the stink eye..."

An eye brow arches once Akane swollowed her cookie. "What happened with the girl with the stink eye?"

"It was just the tone of her voice that seemed hostile-it was as if she was threatening us..."

Akane laughs as she nudges Rukia, "It's nothing... Just call their bluff and-"

The bell rings, signifying the end of lunch as the pair gather their lunch and part their ways.

"I'll see you after class?"

"Pft, when have I ever left you behind?"

"Okay!" Rukia straightens herself out. "I'll see you after class!"

With a swift slap on the ass, Rukia victoriously prances away, leaving a face palming Akane as she thinks to her self, _The student becomes the teacher..._

Within a few moments Rukia arrives at her classroom where students all settle in thier seats and the chatter starts to mellow down. Though, the moment Rukia enters the room-lo and behold!

Orihime is sitting in her seat giggling and playfully slapping Ichigo's arm.

"Nyaa... don't say that.."

Shaking off her chills, Rukia walks up to her seat and quietly clears her throat. "I think you're in my seat..."

A sigh was what Rukia earned the moment Orihime turned around, facing Rukia, "You're a buzz kill" and left.

Letting out a sigh, Rukia slinks back into her seat waiting for the day to end which didn't take long since time did seem to fly by for Rukia when all they did was read through the book answer questions and pass notes between Ichigo and Orihime who seemed delighted each time she received the note.

But, from all the notes being passed between Orihime and Ichigo, Rukia manages to get a little peek of what Ichigo and Orihime are writing about.

Why don't you ask Misato sensei to change partners so we can be partners for the project?

**It's too late for that Orihime.**

But you didn't ask Misato sensei. :(

**Why do you want to work with me so badly? Isn't Ishada helping you out?**

He is helping me out, but it's that girl sitting next to you...

**Huh? Do you mean Kuchiki?**

Yeah, her. I don't know if I can trust her with you.

**Hahahaha! Don't worry about her.. We're just friends.**

Hmm... You'll just be friends with her?

_Jeeze... she's so controlling..._

"Alright class!" Misato cheerfully claps her hands, class is about to end and I really hope you guys have your papers ready by next Wednesday-AND!" Misato quickly added, "I forgot to tell everyone the exciting news I heard about this afternoon during lunch! Everyone knows Kuchiki san is the captain of her Private allgirl Karakura prep Track and field right?" Misato rhetorically asked. "I foud out our school's track and field team is going against Kuchiki's team! How exciting!"

All eyes were focused in on Rukia as she buried her face in her bag. This is would be the time where Akane's head would be peering inside the room, weetly cooing for-

"Rukiiiaaaaaa..."

Never missing a beat Rukia's head pops up to the sigh of Akane's head smiling, "Hurry up!"

Taking a glance at Ichigo who already has everything packed, Rukia signaled him to follow her while Orhjime gives her the death look.

Ignoring the death look Orihme sent Rukia, Akane, quickly grabs Rukia by her arm as she whispers to him, "Why is that boy following you?"

"We're going to teh Edo Museum for our class project." Rukia blantantly repsonded.

"Ohhhh.." Akane sweet cooeds as she sports a sly smile. "I see how it is... Well." Akane lets out a huff." I think I'm gonna go to Urahara's place for some sweets. I'll see you tomorrow!"

With a swift slap on the ass Akane runs ahead victoriously as she thinks to herself, _Heh, I still got.._

Sun now beams upon Rukia's flawless milk smooth skin as she walks next to Ichigo who towers above her. They're heading towards the express bus station that brings you straight to the Edo Museum with few stops in between.

"Oi, Kuchiki.." Ichigo nudges her, "Do you know how to get there?"

"Of course I do." Rukia confidently assured. "I've been there a bunch of times with my parents when I was-ahh! the bus is getting close to the bus stop! hurry up and run!"

Rukia, being the captain of her track and field team had no problem catching up with the bud, while Ichigo?

Well, Ichigo was a little behind, but he still managed to catch up with the bus as she plops down next to Rukia who looked at him slyly.

"Looks like someone needs to exercise more..."

A glare was what Rukia earned as she gently pushes Rukia's head, "Shut up."

Smiling as she looks around, a little girl gets aboard the bus and happily sits next to her mom as she rests in the middle between her mom and Rukia.

"Hi!" The cute little girl with brown pig tails chirped, "I'm Ukyo Kuonji!"

Lookingat the cute little with brown pig tails known as Ukyo, Rukia smiles back as she offers her hand, "I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

Giggling as Ukyo looked around Rukia and sees Ichigo, Ukyo quickly whispers to Rukia that started the small little giggles and looks Ichigo will be noticing the whole bus ride to the Edo Museum.

"I know right? His hair is naturally orange."

"I know! It's such a girly name!"

"Noo... Hahahaha... I'm not. We're just friends."

"Awww.. Thanks. I like your eyes too!"

The little girl known as Ukyo lets out a huff as she looks at Rukia with bright eyes. "Kuchiki san~ I have to go with my mom..So byebye!"

She waves goodbye at Rukia who happily waves good bye back, leaving Ichigo and Rukia sitting next to each other alone.

"So." Ichigo counts down how many stops the bus will take until they reach the Edo Museum.

"Oh. It's only a stop away.."

A mischevious gleam beamed upon Rukia's violet eyes as she nudges Ichigo. "I bet I'll be at the Edo Museum faster than you if I just ran..."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo scoffs, "No. You're staying on teh bnus cause I don't want to wait for you to catch up-"

"If you have to wait for me to catch up, I'll pay for the tickets. But, if i have to wait for you to arrive... You pay for the tickets... deal?"

Ichigo ponders at the thought of a free ticket to get inside the Edo Museum and thought to himself, Well, I have nothing to lose cause it's impossible for Kuchiki to arrive there before me...

Letting out a chuckle, Ichigo looks at Rukia in the eyes, "Deal."

And there goes Rukia, sprinting out of the bus.


	5. Edo Museum II

The current currency difference between U.S. currency and Japan's currency is;

1 dollar = 97.2384 Yen

But I'm gonna round it up to the nearest tenth making it;

1 dollar = 100.000

SOO much fluff!

R&R makes me a happy cookie!

* * *

Heavily breathing, Rukia paced herself as she weaved through the crowd of people. Brushing her way through with a barge of excuse me's and sorries.

She knew her way to the Museum and she was sure she was going to be there before Ichigo. Rukia knew the last stop would take longer than usual because of traffic and the many streets where stop signs are located are on the route to the Edo Museum. That there is enough time cusion for Rukia to arrive at the Edo Museum before Ichigo.

Within moments of weaving through the crowd and waiting for the walk sign to flash, Rukia finally arrives at the Edo Museum. Her violet eyes gleams under the bright sun as she scans around for an orange haired boy that would stick out like a sore thumb.

No dice.

Ichigo was no where in sight and Rukia feels great. Ichigo will be paying for her ticket for entrance in the Edo Museum.

Happily sitting on the stairs, kicking her feet around, Rukia pulls out her cellphone and takes a picture of herself infront of The Edo Museum, flashing a peace sign with her and takes a quick picture with it. She then quickly texts Ichigo with the photo attachment.

Kurosaki! Looks like Your going to be paying for my ticket! 4:19 P.M.

**Shut up! You probably knew there was going to be traffic.** 4:22 P.M.

Well, it doesn't matter now! I'm getting my free ticket! :) 4:24

**How much are the tickets?** 4:26 P.M.

20,000¥ for an adult. 4:30 P.M.

**How much does it cost for a kid?** 4:33 P.M.

Eh? Why are you asking? 4:34 P.M.

**Cause you look like a little kid and I was thinking of getting a discount. Midget.** 4:37 P.M.

Stupid strawberry! I'm not a midget! 4:40 P.M.

...

Sporting nothing but a smile, Rukia tucks away her cell phone as she continues to look around for the color orange. After all, if Ichigo stopped texting her it most likely means he arrived and he's walking right towards the Museum.

Kicking her feet in the air, Rukia takes a look at her watch as she taps it. It's been longer than she thought and she figured, Ichigo got lost since he was looking at the bus schedule confused.

_Stupid Kurosaki probably got-_

"Oi! Kuchiki!" Bright orange hair could be seen in the distance as Rukia pops up off of the stairs with a devious grin on her lips, after all, she's getting in the Edo Museum for free.

Her arm shoots up as she jumps and waves it, "Kurosaki! Over here!"

After receiving old looks from passer bys, Ichigo slinks through the crowd of people towards her before giving her a glare. "You knew that there would be traffic didn't you?"

"It's not my fault the bus brought you here so late-I even told you I go the Edo Museum a lot when I was younger with my parents. That should have been a dead give away."

Rolling his eyes, he stuffs his hands in his pockets, rummaging for his wallet. "So it's 40,000 ¥ for two of us?"

"Your forgetting abotu taxes~~" Rukia sweetly cooes as she batts her eyes.

Letting out a sigh Ichigo walks away, "Yeah, yeah, yeah... Just stay there. I'll be back.."

Quickly weaving through the crowd, Ichigo disappears as a group of quiet giggling grade school slowly walked towards Rukia. There was five of them, each cute and adorable with their different little quirkiness.

Quietly giggling with one in another, the group mumbles with each other.

_"Ask her!"_

_"Nya! Make her ask her!"_

_"I don't want to ask!"_

_"But don't you want to know?"_

With a bright smile, Rukia slowly walks up to the group of little girls and sweetly asked, "What do you want to ask me?"

"Ahh!" The cute little girls squeals. They didn't expect Rukia to confront them so suddenly. But, with Rukia's warm smile? the little girls warmed up to Rukia real fast.

The little started to shyly push each other around, urging one another to be the one that speaks up and it happens to be a cute little girl with long pig tails and glasses.

The little girl with long pig tails and glasses fumbles forward as she straightens herself out and clears her throat, shyly, "Are you his girlfriend?"

Rukia tilts her head. "What do you mean his girlfriend?"

"The guy with the orange hair." The tall one from the group chimed, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Rukia's eyes widen the moment laughter comes spilling out of her mouth. Shaking her head, "Oh no-no-nooo... He's not my boyfriend..." An eye brow arches. "Why are you guys asking?"

"Well..." The little girl with long pig tails and glasses fumbles with her glasses as she lightly kicks the ground beneath her and quickly quips, "We think he's cute!"

The small group of little girls all burst out in giggles as the little girl with long pig tails and glasses smiles and blushes all shades of red.

That was when Rukia came up with a plan that would benefit both her and the little girls.

Calming down the group of little girls, Rukia quietly askes them, "Would you girls like to meet him?"

The group of little girls squeal in delight as they all did a mini jump and bump up against one another agreeing.

So, without wasting time Rukia takes a good look around and sees a orange haired boy shuffling his way towards her.

"Okay," Rukia quietly whispers to the group of little girls, "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Oi! Kuchiki!" Ichigo huffed once he faces Rukia, "I have the tick-"

"Kurosaki!" Rukia happily chirps with a devious smile as she presents the group of little girls, "These little girls would like to meet you..."

Quietly squealing, the girls nudges forwards the little girl with long pig tails and glasses who shyly mumbles, "Kurosaki senpai..." The little girl with long pig tails and glasses blushes hard as she looks at him right in there eyes, "We think you're cute!"

The group bursts out in giggles as the little girl with long pig tails and glasses darts back into the group giggling with one another...

Ichigo on the other hand...

Ichigo glares at Rukia who happily watches the little girls giggle with one another.

_"I can't believe you told him that!"_

_"He's soo cute!"_

_"I wish I was older!"_

_"What if we-"_

**_"Girls~ It's time to go!"_**

The group break out in sad whimper while Ichigo stares at Rukia who suggests the unimaginable...

"Would you girls like to take a picture with him?"

The eyes on the little girls glistened with joy when Rukia asked them that-Ichigo? Well, Ichigo wasn't too happy with Rukia's suggestion.

Digging for their cameras Rukia quickly whips out hers as she whispers to Ichigo, "I'm not missing this opportunity!"

Ichigo attempts to grab the camera away from Rukia who quickly pranced away from him and took the cameras the girls gave her to use.

The girls are now clustered up with bright smiles and Ichigo who just stood there annoyed.

"Okay!" Rukia happily chirps as she takes the last photo, "I have your cameras so come pick them up!"

All the little girls bumble their way towards Rukia as they take their camera, but one stayed behind.

"Kurosaki senpai?" The little girl with long pig tails and glasses shyly mumbled as she faces Ichigo, "Can I get a photo with just you and me?"

Rukia couldn't help but squeal in laughter as she thinks to herself, _Revenge for calling me a midget.  
_

Shooting a quick glare at Rukia as the little girl with long pig tails and glasses hugs onto Ichigo's waist face smiling with her eyes closed-surprising Ichigo, he looks at the little girl mortified and..

_Snap! __Snap!_

The pictures have been taken and there is no going back as the little girl with long pig tails and glasses quickly bows, "Thank you for the picture Kuchiki senpai and Kurosaki Senpai!" And the little girl with long pig tails and glasses went bumbling off to join her friends which all swooned over the one on one photo she has with Ichigo.

"Kuchiki..." Ichigo gritted between his teeth. "Why did you-"

"That was for calling me a midget." Rukia proudly smiles, "We're even now."

Letting out a huff, Ichigo runs his fingers through his siginiture orange hair as he hands Rukia her ticket. "Here. An adult ticket."

Sticking out her tongue Rukia takes the ticket and nudges Ichigo. "What are you waiting for? Let's gooo!"

* * *

-o-

* * *

Bustling through the crowded exhibits, Rukia manged to take some photos of small minture villages, clothing, traditional hand written books and scrolls and she manged to steal a few photos of Ichigo picking his boogers without him noticing of course.

They've toured around the Edo Museum enough for their project. Now, all they are waiting for now is the promised free live Kabuki theater. Which starts within 15 minutes so the pair decides to wait outside the door so they can get good seats.

"Oi, Kuchiki." Ichigo watched Rukia from the corner of his eyes, "Your friend told me about some balll you were going to attend and you needed a date..."

A sigh was released the moment Rukia face palms. "Forget about what Akane said.. She doesn't know what she's talking about.."

"Eh?" Ichigo takes a quick glance at Rukia. "So you don't want to go?"

"I am going. Just alone."

"I can always go with as fr-wait... Oh... Okay...Good." Ichigo quickly added as Rukia looks at him suspiciously.

A slight deviously grin creeps upon Rukia's lips. "You want to come to the Future Alumni Ball?"

Ichigo lets out a huff. "Look, forget what I just said."

Rukia's eyes narrows as she jabs him on the side. "Jerk."

"What the hell!?" Ichigo stares at her, "What was that for?!"

"For being a jerk."

"How was I being a jerk?!"

Folding her arms, "You were saying something and stopped mid-sentence. That's rude."

"It's not!" Ichigo retorted as he rubs his side, "I just didn't know you'd be fine going alone... That's all."

Raising her eyebrow she looks at Ichigo, "Have you ever been to Future Alumni Ball?"

Shaking his head scoffing, "Future Alumni Ball? I'm not rich like you are.."

A sly grin creeps onto Rukia's mouth as she nudges him, "You wanna come along? We'll go just as friends. Nothing more."

**_Nothing more?_**

"It's not going to be something boring is it?"

"Not when you have me as a friend." Happily chirps. "Trust me, we'll have fun together with my friends on Sunday. Plus, you'll have to bring an extra pair of comfortable socks."

"Eh?" Ichigo now looks at Rukia confused. "Bring an extra pair of comfortable socks?"

"Yeah," Rukia repeated, "Bring an extra pair of socks cause you're going to need it. Unless you want to risk your nice socks, that's all you..."

"Why would I need an extra pair?" Ichigo repeated confused. "It's not as if we're going to go somewhere else..."

Narrowing her eyes, Rukia gives Ichigo a look. "You really think all me and my friends do is go to the ball and that's it? Ha! We have fun after a boring dinner."

_Fun? _Ichigo inwardly thought to himself._ What does she mean by-_

"Ah!" Rukia happily exclaims. "The doors are opened! Hurry!" Rukia grabs Ichigo by his wrist as she pulls him inside the theater and finds the perfect seats for them and settles in.


	6. Edo Musuem III

Orochi (Great Serpent) is based on the last act of a long puppet play that eventually made it's way on a Kabuki stage.. This happens to be the live Kabuki Ichigo and Rukia will be watching.

So.

Read and revive makes this author really happy! :D

* * *

It's nice and sunnny out. Birds chirping and squirrels scuttling about? It was a perfect Saturday afternoon. Nothing to disturbed the peaceful qui-

"RUKIAAAAA!" The sound of girls laughing and giggling outside Rukia's front door disturbed the quiet. Though the neighborhood doesn't mind. It's just school girls enjoying thier day off.

Smiling as she bumbled her way to the door, Rukia happily opens it as her friends all bare sweets and junk food that will last them the whole day.

With the PS3 and the controllers ready to go...

Let the chaos begin.

Chips, candy, and empty cans of pop were scattered all around the room as the four girls sputter obscene words and insults to each other laughing. It's been hours and the girls are still hyped on sugar and junk food and the Champion Chain has yet to be claimed.

"Okay girls!" Akane laughs as she straightens herself out and towers above the three girls below her, "The tournament for the Champion Chawain!" A pillow was thrown at Akane as a burst of boos went against her.

"We want to hear about your time at the public co-ed school!" The brown haired girl known as Kasumi happily chimed as she readied another pillow.

Stuffing a piece of cookie in her mouth, Nabiki mumbles, "Did anyone make a move on you girls?"

"Ohohohohohoh!" Akane happily squeals, "I don't think I've told you about the boy Rukia is-"

"No." Rukia looks at Akane straight in the eyes, "No."

"Aww.. come on! You went together to the Edo Museum yester-"

"Did she go alone with him?!" Kasumi and Nabiki both happily chime with bubbly eyes.

A smug smile she plops down on the couch, next to Rukia as she nudges her, "Neh, You want to tell them what happened or do you want me to-"

"Okay, okay.." Rukia lets out a a half chuckle and sigh, "You guys win."

_They were sitting next to one another, in the dimly lit room, throwing back insults and comments between them as the performers on the stage glowed under the spot lights. Ichigo's warm breath against her neck tickles her every time he whispers a snide remark of the live Kabuki-that earned him a quick slight jab to the side._

_"Wait-" His breath was moist against her neck as she slightly twitched. "All the Kabuki actors are males?"_

_This time Rukia made the effort to turn her head as she faces Ichigo. This could possibly the dumbest question Rukia has ever heard. She's been to countless live Kabukis and it was normal for a male actor to act as a woman. But Ichigo, he was confused on why? Why have male acting as a woman when they could just hire an actual actress?_

_"Did you just crawl out of a rock?" Rukia annoyingly whispered back. "It doesn't matter if the guys are acting as a woman, it's all about emotions, movements, expressions, and colors. That's what makes live Kabuki so special."_

_With a dead panned look on his face, "I still don't understand."_

_"What don't you understand?!" Rukia at this point wasn't fixated on the live Kabuki she was so excited for. Her attention is now fixated on an Orange haired boy who can't seem to understand the act of live Kabuki._

_"Just everything up until now. It doesn't make any sense! All they do is move around and say nothing! The background music also sucks as-ow!"_

_It was Rukia who jabbed Ichigo on the side as her violet eyes gleamed under the dark shadows of the theater whose only light source was from the stage. "Don't be a downer. Just sit back and stop over analyzing."_

_Letting out a huff, Ichigo sank down in his seat, sulking. "This Kabuki thing better end soon..."_

_Rolling her eyes, Rukia nudges him, "We can leave if you want. I've seen this before with my parents a few years back..."_

_Without wasting time, he grabs Rukia by her wrist, "Let's go."_

"Wait-wait-wait..." Nabiki giggles as she ties up her short black hair and gets comfortable, "He was whispering to you in the dark?" She nudges her fellow friends who picked up the cue and joined in with Nabiki who tsk tsked Rukia. "You picked up some back habits from those girls in that school Rukia..."

"It's nothingf like that!" Rukia disgruntly defends, "We're just friends! Nothing-"

Akane gasps as she keeps the smug smile on her face, "Couple of days ago he was just some guy who sat next to you and now he's a friend!? It took me a little more than a week to be your friend..."

Face palming, Rukia mumbles against the palm of her hands, "Can we just please drop this top-"

"Okay, okay... We'll shut up and let you explain what happened..." Kasumi nudges the girls to be quiet and looks at Rukia, "You may proceed."

_Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Ichigo stands next to Rukia as they both wait for the bus to arrive. Though, while waiting for the bus to arrive, Rukia rummaged through her bag and whips out her camera, sifting through the many photos she has taken through their stay in the Edo Museum. They were all project worthy photos and "blackmail" worthy aswelll._

_The only thing on Rukia's mind right now was:_

_How much are the photos worth to Ichigo._

_"Oi, Kurosaki..." She nudges him on his side. Her eyes gleam from the radiating light on the camera screen. The photo she's showing Ichigo is him stuffing his finger in his nose. "I could see the concentration in your eyes."_

_Ichigo wasn't too pleased to see that photo Rukia took of him, so, out of instinct, Ichigo grabs her camera and dangles it above Rukia, taunting her."How much is your camera worth?"_

_"Not fair!" Rukia cried. "You're taller than me!"_

_Laughing like a mad man, Ichigo simply responded, "That's too bad you're a-"_

_"Don't you dare say it..." Her eyes darkens- this only added fuel to the fire._

_"MIDGET!"_

_A quick kick to the shin topples the towering giant as he loses his hold on her camera and Rukia catches it without causing much damge. Ichigo on the other hand..._

_He's on the ground rubbing his shin, yelling at Rukia who stands above him with her feet planted on his back and her hand up in the air, triumphantly she declares, "Whose the midget now!?"_

_"Kuchiki..." He gritted between his teeth. "I'm going to kill you..."_

_"You're going to kill a tiny innocent school girl?" Rukia pouted with big bright violet eyes, "Who do you think everyone is going to believe? The tiny innocent school girl or a giant orange haired brute?"_

_"BRUTE?!" Ichigo pops himself up causeing Rukia fumble back a little as she looks at him surprised._

_"How am I the brute!?"_

_With the slightest of smiles, "You stole my camera... Only brutes steals cameras from tiny innocent school girls.."_

_His eyes narrows as he mumbles, "You're not even innocent..."_

_Letting out a slight chuckle, Rukia walks towards him with her camera. "Look, I'll delete that photo of you picking your boogers..."_

**_But I'm sure not deleting those photos of you and the little girls! _**

_Peering over Rukia's shoulders as he watches her delete the photos and quickly turns it off._

_"There. happy now?"_

_Not satisfied with how Rukia was so eager to turn off her cellphone, Ichigo thought the worst._

**_What if she took a picture of me scratching my junk?_**

_"Kuchiki." Ichigo slightly tugs at her camera. "Let me see your camera."_

_Quickly nudging off Ichigo's hand she turned around, back facing him as she quickly quipped, "No."_

_Ichigo's eyes narrowed. Suspicion started grew within him once Rukia denied him her camera. After all, it's a clear sign of hiding something when Rukia's bubbly eyes started to dart randomly around as she tucked her camera away._

_"Kuchiki." Ichigo smoothly addressed once he stood before her, "What other photos did you take of me?"_

_Dramatically scoffing, Rukia sports a big toothy smile, "Stop flattering yourself Kurosaki... You don't have the charm nor do you-OH!" A flash of epithany alerts Rukia as she quickly rummaged through her bag once she remember the Champion chain she brought with her. She was sure to make Ichigo suffer._

_"Kurosaki~" Rukia sweetly cooed once she slowly pulled out teh gold Champion Chain. "I'd dying for compliments..."_

_A frown formed upon Ichigo's face as she shook his head. "HELLL NO!"_

_Pouting, "No fair!" A tiny fist gently hits Ichigo's arm. "I showered you with compliments when you had the Champion chain!"_

_"So?" Ichigo replied stupidly as he rubbed his arm._

_"So what?" Rukia angrily pouted. "You said 'I'll do that later..After school when we go to the Edo Museum..Liar..."_

_"Liar" Ichigo repeated, "When did I become a liar?"_

_"Just now." Rukia answered meanly. "You're nothing but a lying lieface liar. You horibble lying mon-"_

_"Okay-okay-okay. I get it. " Letting out a huff, he monotony praises Rukia. "You're not a short little midget-ow!" Rubbing his shins he glares at Rukia, "What the hell was that for?!"_

_"You know what it was for..." Rukia's eyes narrows. "Be nicer with the compliments..."_

_"Fine... Jeeze.." He runs his fingers through his orange hair, letting out a sigh. "You're the cutest girl I know... You have beautiful purple eyes where I can just look-"_

_"Whoa-whoa-whoa..." She looked at him with a smug smile, "That's getting too cheesey ...Save that for lil hime~"_

_"Really?" A sly grin crept upon Ichigo's face. If it's cheesey and making Rukia uncomfortable, Ichigo is getting his mini revenge._

_"But your eyes, they shine under the moon so beautifully and nicely too. Plus, your-"_

_"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Rukia breathlessly laughs, "You're too good at the cheese..."_

_"Cheese?" Ichigo looked at Rukia confused. "What the hell do you mean cheese?"_

_Slowly bringing her breathing back to normal, Rukia lets out a deep huff. "It's basically sweet compliments you tell people but a little sweeter than usual...But..." She slightly nudges the confused orange haired boy, "Do you cheese up your lil hime?"_

_Face palming while running through his hand through his hair, "Why do you always ask such off questions?"_

_Sporting nothing but a disgruntled pout, "I thought we were friends..."_

_"We are friends..." He mumbled through his calloused hands._

_"But friends tell each other everything..." Looking at Ichigo with one eye opened and happy smile, "Am I not your friend?"_

_"Fine, fine, fine..." Sighing, the orange haired teen that surrenders to the violet eyed girl._

_"She loves it when I-" A slight tingle rushes through him as he utters the words, "cheese her up..."_

"He's a cheeseee!" Akane bursts out in laughter only to be glared at by Nabiki and Kasumi who ached to know what happened between Rukia and Ichigo.

Quieting down Akane gathers herself together and nods at Rukia, "You may proceed."

_Holding in her laughter, Rukia asks with a straight face, "Does she make cheese her up often?"_

_Looking around, he quietly whispers, "Sometimes."_

_"YOU ARE SOOO WHIPPEDD!" Her child like squeals and laughter surrounded her and Ichigo under the bright moon that now lingers above them._

_It's just them two that waited on the bus to arrive._

_"Stop saying I'm whipped!" Ichigo snapped, "I'm not whipped when I'm trying to keep my girlfriend happy..."_

_"There is a difference between keeping your girlfriend happy and being whipped..." Rukia's violet eyes gleamed under the bright moon once she calmed herself down. "Keeping your girlfriend happy means, as a couple both of you are happy. Her happiness should be your happiness and vice versa. It's not a one sided thing where you awkwardly shower her with cheese and love when you don't want to..."_

_"Whatever Kuchiki..." Ichigo leans towards the edges of the side-walk as he looks down the street, scouting for the bus that's only a few blocks away._

_"Put away your stuff cause the bus is coming in a few minutes..."_

_With a smug, sly smile, "Sure thing Kurosaki.."_

"That's it?"Kasumi dead panned. "Nothing that makes a nun blush?"

With a confused "What the hell", look, "No. Who do you think I am?"

"We dunno..." Nabiki chimed. "We figured you'd change when boys are added to the equation..."

"What do you mean?" Rukia quizzically asked. "You girls have boyfriends. What difference does it make?"

"It makes a big difference. You are thrown into a pack of girls who already worked hard on how they look and here is a complete stranger who won't be staying long, suddenly grabs the attention of a boy who girls worked so hard on to get attention from. That there is a big difference cause Nabiki's boyfriend is a childhood friend. mine was a family friend's cousin and Akane? She met her's at the movies and you met your's at a Rock con-"

"Okay, okay...I get it, I get- A sudden flush of red washed over Rukia's milk smoothed skin.

Rukia forgot to tell the girls she invited Ichigo to the Future Alumni Balll... And the fact that he agreed to go?

Let the chaos begin...


	7. The dance Part 1

Oh my.. I haven't updated for the longest time.. But here it is! It will continue on in the next chapter where it'll be filled with fluffiness and cuteness over load.. xD

Anyways, read and review makes me happy! :D

* * *

After the much-needed embarrassment from Rukia's friends, Rukia proudly looks around the living room where the battle for the Champion Chain took place and gave herself a mental pat on the back. Cleaning up after the tournament under 2 hours? That there is a new record for Rukia.

Though, the moment Rukia began to get ready for a shower, friendly text message flashed on Rukia's cellphone.

**Stupid Strawberry**

**Oi, Kuchiki, am I suppose to go to your place or are you going to pick me up? 10:57 P.M.**

_Just come to my place around 5. 10:59 P.M._

**Alright, I'll text you when I'm close by. 11:02**

A slight smile crept onto Rukia face once she remembered the dinner date Ichigo promised Orihime.

Curiousity got the best of her.

How was your date with lil hime? 11:06

**Why would you want to know? 11:07**

We're friends aren't we? 11:10

**So? What about it? 11:12**

Friends tell each other about their day and dates... 11:15

**Yeah. But you're a girl, not a guy. 11:17**

So what if I'm not a guy. I'm still a friend no? 11:19

**Jeeze, fine, I'll tell you. 11:22**

With a sly grin, Rukia pranced up the stairs to her room, cradling Chappy with one arm while holding her cellphone with her hand as she rummages through her drawer, waiting on Ichigo to text back.

* * *

-0-

* * *

The sound of the house phone awoken a sleepy Rukia. She stayed up late laughing at Ichigo and his failed dinner date with Orihime.

Rubbing her eyes as her left hand gropes around her nightstand for the house phone, Rukia ends up missing the call.

That's when it hit her.

She was supposed to call back home for the weekly chat with her parents, Byakuya and Hisana.

Rubbing her face, Rukia lets out a deep huff before she calls back home.

...

...

...

"Hello?"

It was Hisana that picked up the phone.

"Mom?" Rukia hesitantly addressed, "Hi-"

"Your father wishes to speak with you Rukia..."

Rukia gulps hard. Hisana has never been so abrupt with Rukia, nor has Hisana's tone towards Rukia been so distant.

The wait for Byakuya was killing Rukia. She wanted to know how much in trouble she was, after all, Byakuya hardly speaks to Rukia. Byakuya only makes sure Rukia is doing the best that she can and making sure no one is bothering her.

"Father?" Rukia cautiously addressed after a few seconds of silence.

This was killing Rukia. She knew she was in trouble if it took him this long to speak on the phone-This could only meat one thing.

Rukia is going back home to live with them.

"Rukia." Byakuya finally speaks!

"Yes father?" Rukia optimistically chirps in hopes on getting on his good side.

"I heard you broke up with that tattooed fiend..." Byakuya asked monotonly, in hopes Rukia confirms it-which she more than happily does... But how did Byakuya find out?

"How did you know?" Rukia asked surprised while Byakuya scoffed, "I knew that tattooed fiend wouldn't last...But."

_Uh oh..._ Rukia thought inwardly,_ That wretched **but.**_

"But what father?" Rukia asked sweetly, in hopes Byakuya won't lecture her.

"I heard you were spending time with a Orange haired boy..."

Facepalming Rukia rubs her face, _Akane...Why did you tell them?_

"He's just a classmate, nothing more..."

"Hmm?" By now, Byakuya's interest peaked. "From what I know of, he's been over your place more than once..."

_Akane..._ Rukia mentally growled, _You'll pay for this..._

"We have a group project in class and I was assigned to be his partner..."

_"Your Partner?" _Byakuya quizzically asked. "What's this about a partner?"

"It's for a class project about Edo Japan." Rukia meekly replied.

"Hmm..."Byakuya at this point was trigued by the orange hair boy-well, intrigued enough to do some digging that is.

"Very well." Byakuya clears his throat, "Your mother would like to speak to you Rukia."

A sigh of relief from Rukia was released once Byakuya handed the phone to Hisana who happily squeals, "Rukiaaaa! Did you get the dress I bought for you?"

Rukia takes a good look at the a strapless sweetheart bodice with gentle ruching and blue luxurious beaded highlights of the bust. Embroidered light blue Topaz accent a layer of taffeta that descends from the waist and opens to reveal the plush and embellished lengths of its full ball skirt. A beautifully laced corset back completed the stunning dress Hisana personally picked for Rukia. Hisana made sure it was tailored to Ruka's body so it was fit perfectly on her, after all, Rukia is Byakuya's pride and Rukia knows this.

Letting out a up beat giggle, Rukia happily responds back to Hisana's sweet voice, "Yes mom. It's on my bed right now."

"Ohhh... My baby girl is growing up so fast..." Hisana sweetly coos, "Make sure you have a lot of fun and tell me what happened okay?"

Face palming as Rukia smiles and shakes her head, "Yes mom... I will..."

"Okay-okay-okay... I'll leave you alone so you can get ready for the Future Alumni Ball... Don't forget to tell me what happened okay?"

"Mom!" Rukia laughs, "Don't worry, I'll tell you what happens like I always do.."

A whole heartily laughter spills out of Hisana's mouth once she tells Rukia to take care, behave and don't get involved with boys that Byakuya doesn't approve of-and of course, Rukia denies any suspicions Hisana had about Rukia and the orange haired boy.

"Okay,O-yes, yes, ye-yes, I know, I-Mom!" Rukia laughs as she sits in the middle of her bed, folding her legs. "I need to get ready for tonight..."

"Right!" Hisana happily beamed. "I'll let you go-don't forget to-"

"Mom!" Rukia laughs.

"Okay, okay... I'll let you go... Have fun with your friends!"

"Bye mom...Love you.."

Smiling, Rukia turns off her cellphone as she takes a good look at the ball gown Hisana sent her and lets out a huff. It's going to take her awhile for Rukia to put on.

* * *

-0-

* * *

It's 4:37 and Ichigo is only a few steps away from Rukia's front door and he texts her.

**Oi, Kuchiki, I'm a few blocks away...**

Okay.. Just come and knock on the door because we're going to have to wait for Akane to come and pick us up. Did you bring an extra pair of socks?

**Yeah.. Remind me why I need to bring an extra pair of socks?**

Don't worry about that. Just make sure you have an extra pair.

Letting out a huff, Ichigo looks up at the sun that's slowly sinking down, he runs his hand through his hair, thinking to himself as he walks closer towards Rukia's house._ The dinner is probably going to last atleast 5 hours-5 hours of pretentious professors leering at younger girls..._

Ichigo now stands before Rukia's house door with minutes to spare. He clears his throat and straigtens out his shirt and black suit before he knocks on the door, "Oi! Kuchiki, I'm here..."

Ruffled foot steps awkwardly bumbles down the stairs as the sound of Rukia's heels clink towards the door. The sound of locks being unlocked was heard once Rukia opened the door smiling-Ichigo?

Ichigo's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Sure, he has seen Rukia in her skirt-but granted, it was a school uniform. But Rukia being dolled up in her dress? This here made Ichigo see Rukia at a completely different light. Rukia has her haired pinned up with light blue hair clips-leaving a few stray strains loose and her lashes are are dark, thick, and long, bringing out the brightnees of her violet eyes. The dress Hisana sent Rukia hugged Rukia's hips the right way, and the upper part of the dress emphasizes Rukia's chest? Ichigo wondered why he never noticed them to begin with.

"Oi, Kurosaki..." Rukia's slender flinger flicks Ichigo's head, "Did you bring the extra pair of socks like I told you to?"

Snapping out of it Ichigo glares at Rukia as he rubs his head with one hand and shows Rukia the extra pair of sock with the other. "I don't understand why I need to bring an extra pair of socks..."

Happily smiling, Rukia quickly grabbed her purse clutch and slightly pushes Ichigo outside, "Don't worry about itm you'll find out what we're going to do after dinner..." Looking around, Rukia sees a blue car heading towards her house as she childishly squeals, "Akane is going to be here any second!"

The sound of girls squealing was heard coming from the car and Ichigo-Ichigo knew it was going to be a long ride once he heard someone ask Rukia the inevitable question;

"Is he your new boyfriend?"

It's going to be a long ride there...

* * *

-0-

* * *

They finally arrive at the Future Alumni Ball where parking valet is mandatory and prospective Professors leer through the crowd, scouting for future students.

Everyone piles out of Akane's car while Akane's boyfriend, Ranma, pays the valet and the girls all squeal with one another about how gorgeous they look in thier dress and how much fun they will have when they-

"Oh my~"

Kodachi.

She's been on Rukia ever since Shuuheu asked Rukia out. It's jealousy that drives drives Kodachi's dislike for Rukia. It was jealousy that made Kodachi tried so hard to be nothing more than a "groupie" of Shuuhei's rock band.

Kodachi lazily saunters her way towards Rukia, she casually speaks to her, "Oh my... Kuchiki...It seems like you came alone this time..."

Glares all radiated from Rukia's friends while Rukia quietly laughs and confronts Kodachi, "Yes, it seems like someone's trash is another's person's tresure-by the way..." Rukia happily smiled, "how is it like being nothing more than a toy?"

Ichigo stares at Rukia as her group of friends all burst out in laughter. Ichigo would never think of Rukia as a person who would say such things. But then again, Rukia goes to an all girl school, so something like this is bound to happen.

Kodachi sucked in her lips once she glares at Rukia, "Well, it's better than being a flat chested and single~"

That there struck Ichigo-well, it struck him enough to walk towards Rukia and slink his arm around her waist firmly as he slighly pulls her closer to him. "I think she's perfectly fine."

Rukia's eyes widen as her violet eyes gleamed up at Ichigo who looked straight ahead. Her heart started to erractically beat. Does he now how close he is to her? Does he know he has his arm around her tiny waist? It might not be a big deal to Ichigo.. But to the girls happily squealing behind them, it was indeed a big deal.

Kodachi takes a good look at Ichigo and intesifies her glare at Rukia before adverting her attention on someone else, leaving Ichigo with his arm loop around Rukia's waist.

"Oi, Kurosaki..." Rukia sweetly addressed, "You do know your arm is still looped around my waist right?"

A tinge of pink flashes upon Ichigo's cheeks as he awkwardly removes him arm and the girls behind him all let out a soft "aw" as Rukia whispers to him, "Trust me, once you get over my friends cooing at your every move, You'll eventually enjoy your time..."


	8. Dance Part 2

It's not exactly filled with fluffiness or cuteness overload cause it would be too much since I'm trying to develop a relationship between Ichigo and Rukia from scratch. You know from friends to something more.

Sorry about the updating process. Had a huge writer's block. Anyways, read and review.. Show some love.

:D

* * *

Staring at the bright screen of his cellphone, Ichigo deeply regrets agreeing to go with Rukia to the furture Alumni ball. Hell, he rather be at home cuddling with Orihime on his bed-but no. His big mouth agreed to go with Rukia and this is what he gets. Oh well, at least the food was free.

Nudging Rukia, Ichigo quietly whispers, "When is this old bag of bones going to finish with his speech?"

A glare from Rukia was what Ichigo earned once she face palmed. "Don't call him that! He's the student dean of the most prestige University in Japan!"

"Who gives a shit?" Ichigo dead panned. "All he's talking about is how great their University is and how some will never make it, and basically, he's flaunting his "many" accomplishments by dropping names."

The table went slient as Akane, Kasumi, and Nabiki all watched Rukia and Ichigo argue it out and they were thinking the same thing.

_Such a cute couple!_

"Fine, fine, fine..." Rukia annoying grumbled at her orange haired date, "I'll ask the girls if we could ditch the dance part.."

Folding his arms, Ichigo stares at the back of her milky smooth torso that flares out to her sweet, sweet peach- nope. He's dating Orihime and yet he's having impure thoughts about this girl that had just entered his life a few days ago. Damn, what makes her so special?

"Okay!" Rukia lets out a light sigh as she looks at Ichigo, "All the girls want to dance, so, after the student dean of the most prestige University in Japan finishes with his spech, music will start to play and after one song we'll leave and have fun."

With a disgruntled groan, Ichigo sulks in his chair, "How much longer is this lousy speech?"

* * *

"And I thank each and every one of you for coming tonight! Please give yourselves a round applause for you all will be Future Alumni!"

Bursts of cheers and applause roar in the ball room as the student dean strides off the stage, pleased with his speech. To some, this will be the moment where they will contemplate what the student dean spoke about-but for Ichigo? This was just a hurdle he hand to go through.

"Let's go."

Grabbing Rukia by her wrist, Ichigo quickly pulls Rukia to the middle of the dance floor as her friends all squeal in delight and quickly follow suit with their boy friends. Soon enough, the ballroom dance floor was filled with students and the song starts.

Uh oh...

**He didn't think this through**.

Ichigo didn't really think this through... He has no idea how to dance.

"Hey Kuchiki..." Ichigo awkwardly whispers, "How do I dance?"

A frown formed on Rukia's pink lips once Ichigo looked at her stupidly."Do you don't know how to dance?" Rukia dead panned.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo scoffs at the obvious, "If I did I wouldn't be asking now would I?"

Cautiously looking around, Rukia pulls herself closer to Ichigo as she takes Ichigo's callous hand on her tiny waist as her other hand rests on his shoulder, she whispers, "Just follow my lead and you'll do fine.."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo lets out a defeated huff. "Let's get this over with."

And the dancing starts.

His warm hand followed her tiny hip as she leads him around the Ballroom dance floor, greeting and smiling at prospective University deans who all commented and spoke highly of Rukia-mainly due to Byakuya's connections with the higher ups- 'cause, let's face it, money talks.

The ballroom dance floor gets warmer and Ichigo doesn't notice the song ended as his hands slowly brought Rukia closer to him, the sweet scent of cherry blossoms started to surround him. Muffled cheerful squeals could be heard not far away as Rukia laughs and looks up at Ichigo, violet eyes gleaming under the bright chandelier as her shiny pink lips glistens brightly. She laughs art him.

"You do realize we can leave now right?" She asked coyly.

"You sure we can leave now?" Ichigo surprises Rukia by firmly holding her back, "Don't you have other University Deans you need to impress?"

Shaking her head chuckling, "Kurosaki... If you want to continue dancing all you had to do was tell-"

Grabbing Rukia by her wrist, Ichigo quickly tugs Rukia away as he starts to undo his tie. "Let's go."

Eyes are now all focusing on the violet eyed girl and orange haired boy who was in his _"prime" _as he loosens his tie.

Rumors began to form.

Though, Rukia didn't care..

Well, why should she?

She has Byakuya as her father and if a finger were to be laid on her-well, let's just say, a missing person report will be broadcasted.

"Wait!" Rukia quickly shakes off Ichigo's firm grip on her wrist, her violet eyes beamed up at him. "I need to get everyone else! Stay here!"

Before Ichigo could say anything else, Rukia quickly prattled her way back into the ballroom- Ichigo stared at that sweet peach ass that-_whoa, whoa, whoa... Impure thoughts! Impure thoughts!_ Ichigo inwardly thought as he slaps his forehead. What is it with Rukia that makes him have these impure thoughts of her? He has Orihime is pracically the school idol and every guy's dream girl. So what makes Rukia so damn special?

"Kurosaki!" Rukia happily called for as the rest of the girls with their boys friends trailed behind her. "Do you still have the pair of socks I told you to bring?

* * *

The bright neon light blaring bright in the night sky as the sound of pins being knocked down accompanied it. This can't be. The guys are in their nice clothes and the girls are in thier ball gowns. There's no way they are going-

"Bowling!" Rukia happily exclaimed as she exciting pulled Ichigo by his wrist, "We're going bowling tonight!"

The sounds of cheer and laughter filled the bowling alley. It's ladies night so the girls get to bowl for half price while the guys pay full price which is completely unfair to the guys, but hey, it's all for kicks and laughter.

Rukia was ecstatic at this point as she started to calculate the amount of money that was needed to rent two bowling lanes and shoes while her friends all started to prepare themselves for the Boy Vs. Girl bowling match.

Everyone now is all geared up with bowling shoes-but, what amkes this bowling match so interesting is that the girls are still in thier ball gowns and the guys are still in their suit and tie. What could possibly go wrong?

"Wait!" Ichigo takes a good look around and sees people looking at them oddly. "Don't we need to change before-"

"What fun is that?" Rukia chimed. "We can do that anytime, but this?" Rukia notions her airy dress, " Is different."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo goes back to his side of the lane where the rest of the guys sat.

It's official. Guys VS girls.

With bowling shoes strapped on and bowling balls ready, the girls were going to give the guys a run for their money.

Let the chaos begin.

The girls all break out in quiet chatter as the guys themselves huddle up together for a game plan.

"Alright." Akane's boyfriend Ranma gruffed, "Kurosaki here is new." Ranma notions Ichigo. "So we need to fill him in on the dirty tricks the girls pull."

Ichigo's eyebrow arches. "Dirty tricks? What do you mean dirty tr-"

Ranma nudges Ichigo and points at his girlfriend Akane, "Just watch and listen."

It didn't take long for Ichigo to realize what the guys meant to just sit and watch. The girls themselves are sure tricky.

Eyes were wide open as the girls all laughed and sent out their first bowler, Akane.

Ranma nudges Ichigo, "Watch and listen."

"Ranma honey~" Akane mischievously coos. "This is for you..." Akane sends a pouty wink before she prances her way towards the ball, fitting her fingers through the holes, does a quick sprint to her bowling lane and flicks her wrist as her fingers loosens the ball, it glides effortlessly and topples all the pins. The girls all cheer and laugh once Akane blows a kiss to Ranma, "You're up honey..."

"Now." Ranma sternly spoke, "Watch and listen carefully."

With a quiet huff, Ranma notions Ichigo to watch the girls who all quietly laughed with one another as they all nudge Akane in her puffy light green ballroom gown.

Ichigo's bronze eyes focused in on the girls once Ranma readied himself as his fingers fitted through the holes of the bowling ball, thinking to himself, _Okay, block Akane out.. You can do this Ranma just block her out. Alright!_

With a determined look, Ranma focuses in on the ball and steps right up and flicks his wrist ha-

"Ranma honey~" Akane seductively cooed, "Did you remember to bring the condoms?"

Eyes widen as Ranma's grip on the ball loosens and his fingers let loose of the bowling ball causing it to sloppily roll down the lane, it slowly slants to the side and...

"GUTTER BALL!" The girls all cheered and laughed.

Face palming, Ranma blushes hard as he quickly walks back to his seat and whispers to Ichigo, "You saw and heard that right?"

Gulping hard, Ichigo nodded as he watched Rukia skipping her way towards the bowling ball in her airy ballroom gown, her slender fingers found it's way into the holes of the ball, her violet eyes beamed up, her violet eyes meeting Ichigo's brown ones. She grins a mischievous grin as she winks at Ichigo, whispering, "I bet your lil' Hime can't handle this!"

Already, Ichigo is blushing all shades of red as his eyes follows that sweet peach ass that remains hidden underneath all that fluff Ichigo longs to rip-_whoa-whoa-whoa _Ichigo inwardly thought, _the hell is wrong with me!?_

Ichigo slaps his forehead as Rukia puckered her glossy pink lips, Rukia quickly turned on her heals as she skipped her way towards her lane, with the flick of her wrist, the bowling ball effortlessly glides down the lane, knocking down all the pins.

Cheers and laughter filled the air once Rukia happily turns around, sporting nothing but a bright smile, "Your turn Kurosakiii~" Rukia sweetly cooed.

Nudging on a blushing orange haired teen, Ranma urges Ichigo, "Clear your mind! Don't let her get to you."

Ichigo, letting out a deep huff, looks up and stares at the laughing Rukia. His eyes narrows. He'd be damned if he strikes out. So, Ichigo gathers all that he has and takes his place, his confidence brimming as he walked towards the bowling ball. _She's not saying anything... Why isn't she saying anything?_

Ichigo takes a quick glance at Rukia who seductively licks her lips as she winks at him, she sweetly cooed, "I like the way you handle your ball..."

Ichigo by now, blushes all shades of red and fumbles as he drops the ball that slowly slid down the lane at a slant that eventually became a gutter ball. The girls all burst out in laughter as they all pat Rukia on the back, telling her brave she was to pull off something like that while the guys? The guys are all face palming. They were so sure Ichigo won't fall for Rukia's charades. After all, Ichigo has a girlfriend and Rukia is JUST a FRIEND...

Right?

* * *

Happy squeals and laughter surrounded the group of girls as their boyfriends quietly sulk and mumble with one another, they lost and the girls won which was completely unfair to the guys. The girls were clearly distracting them and the fact that they are students in an all girl prep school that-

Ichigo's cellphone rings.

It's lil'hime.

Ichigo's eyes started top dart around as he quickly excused himself and takes a quick glance at Rukia who shakes her head smiling as she mouths, _so whipped..._

Che, Ichigo rolls his eyes as he picks up the phone, "Hey Orihime..."


End file.
